marvelfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Iron Man: Armored Adventures
250px|right Iron Man: Armored Adventures - Serial animowany z 2008 roku produkcji Kanadyjsko Amerykańskiej. Akcja serialu ma miejsce na Ziemi-904913. Opis Tony Stark, spadkobierca korporacji wartej miliardy dolarów, wiedzie życie pełne luksusu i ekstremalnych wrażeń. Ma dostęp do naukowych tajemnic i wyrafinowanych wynalazków. Jego życie zostaje jednak wywrócone do góry nogami, gdy w tragicznym wypadku traci ojca, a sam niemal ginie. Życie ratuje mu fenomenalna technologia, która jednak zmusza go do tego, by szukać równowagi między byciem super bohaterem a zwykłym nastolatkiem. Galeria Iron-Man-Armored-Adventures-post.jpg 567457.jpg Iron-Man-Armored-Adventures-Season-2-Episode-20-Doomsday.jpg Iron-man-armored-adventures-the-makluan-invasion-part-2-team.jpg JeanTRN128.png 6to11k.jpg AweAndyIMAA.png Armoredadventures222hulk_save_friend.jpg designed-only-for-chaos-clip2.jpg Iron_man_2099_2.jpg Iron_man-armored_adventures_s2-25_makluan_invasion_part_2.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-armor-wars-cart-c.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-line-of-fire-cart-a.jpg Iron-man-armored-adventures-line-of-fire-cart-d.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-the-hawk-and-the-spider-cart-c.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-the-might-of-doom-clip-1.jpg iron-man-rage-of-the-hulk-clip-1.jpg screenshot_1_1536.jpg uncontrollable-clip-2.jpg 1.png IronManAventurasDeHierroT2_03.png 1280x720-BJ0.jpg 60448246.jpg change my mark.png Iron_Man_Armored_Adventures_Season_1_5.jpg|link=Iron Man: Armored Adventures Sezon 1 5 madameMasque-1.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-look-into-the-light-cart-a.jpg khaaan.png iron-forged-fire-pt1-c.jpg meltdown-e.jpg detail-3.jpg|link=Iron Man: Armored Adventures Sezon 1 4 61713.jpg i nic.jpg Photo.jpg słodziaki.png kljlj.jpg 67.jpg 60448262.jpg harchov.jpg fun-with-lasers-clip2.jpg tumblr_inline_nsmj0ddKxG1tr34zm_500.jpg iron-ma heavy-mettle-cart-e.jpg czarny rycerz.jpg choldhood.png 4baea2cf03d9e.jpg masquerade-clip2.jpg ironman11.jpg iron-man-rage-of-the-hulk-cart-a.jpg iron-man-rage-of-the-hulk-cart-c.jpg field-trip-a.jpg Ancient_History_101.jpg new dynamo.jpg Hide_and_Seek.jpg man-iron-man-clip1.jpg panthers-prey-b.jpg with ghost.jpg Technovore2.jpg world-on-fire-clip2.jpg designed-only-for-chaos-a.jpg dont-worry-be-happy-e.jpg best-served-cold-a.jpg tales-suspense-pt1-a.jpg tales-suspense-pt2-clip2.jpg 4fecec256d267.jpg 212px-Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-2.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-look-into-the-light-cart-c.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-ghost-in-the-machine-clip-2.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-titanium-vs-iron-cart-a.jpg 2325539-iron_man_armoured_adventures_the_hawk_and_the_spider_cart_c.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-enter-iron-monger-clip-1.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-fugitive-of-the-shield-cart-e.jpg adventures-all-the-best-people-are-mad-cart-d.jpg iron-man-armoured-adventures-heavy-mettle-cart-a.jpg iron-man-mandarins-quest-cart-d.jpg iron-man-hostile-takeover-cart-d.jpg iron-man-extremis-clip-3.jpg iron-man-ctrl-alt-delete-cart-e.jpg iron-man-doomsday-cart-c.jpg iron-man-iron-man-2099-cart-c.jpg iron-man-the-hammer-falls-cart-a.jpg iron-man-iron-monger-lives-clip-2.jpg iron-man-the-makluan-invasion-part-2-unite-clip-2.jpg iron-man-the-makluan-invasion-part-1-annihilate-clip-1.jpg 60448254.jpg zleilulp.jpg 60448270.jpg titanium hug.jpg ready-aim-fire-clip2.jpg ba5e0e9d9763.jpg tumblr_m7d6o9fniv1rr0x4wo1_500.jpg 75cf7368.jpg 83528cc1e6d12ecc90f35497d8082cd7.jpg DoctorDoom2.jpg Widow2.jpg iron_man_armored_adventures_rescue_war_machine_gray_hulk.jpg yiopooopll.jpg Armoredadventures216mallenaction.jpg Sasha.jpg The_Makluan_Rings.png 4eb47fe36577c.jpg adrew.jpg Villains-technovore.jpg Mandroids_Iron_Man_Armored_Adventures.jpg 330d03303b922f98004b1e9528dcd7c4.jpg 1280x720-pIQ.jpg 3303283-ironman-armoredadventures-conceptart-mandarin.jpg blizzard diamonds.png Ironmonger3.jpg iron-man-the-makluan-invasion-part-1-annihilate-cart-a.jpg iron-man-doomsday-cart-e.jpg Fabuła Postacie thumb|100px *Anthony "Tony" Stark / Iron Man-szesnastoletni chłopak. Geniusz pod każdym względem. Po wypadku miał chore serce, lecz później serum Extremis wyleczyło uszkodzenia. thumb|100px *Patricia "Pepper" Potts/ Rescue- szesnastoletnia ruda dziewczyna. Pepper jest bardzo gadatliwa, jej ojciec Virgil jest agentem FBI z czego młoda Potts ma smykałkę detektywistyczną, jest dobra w rozwiązywaniu zagadek kryminalnych i umie myśleć logicznie w takich zagadkach. thumb|100px *James "Rhodey" Rhodes / War Machine-również szesnastolatek, najlepszy przyjaciel Tony'ego, który mieszka z nim i jego mamą od czasu wypadku. Uwielbia historię, a do tego strasznie niańczy geniusza. Odcinki Sezon 1 #Wykuty w ogniu cz.1 #Wykuty w ogniu cz.2 #Sekrety i kłamstwa #Zimna wojna #Whiplash #Iron Man vs. Crimson Dynamo #Hamlet #Szkolna wycieczka #Historia pierścieni #Na celowniku #Maskarada #Zemsta #Duży problem #Człowiek i Iron Man #Ofiara Pantery #Zabawa z laserem #Uwierz w Ducha #Pepper w opałach #Technovore #Ogień, węgiel i lód #Dążący do kontroli #Uśmiechnij się, dzisiaj będzie Happy #Poza kontrolą #Choroba Whitney #Prawda i poświęcenie cz.1 #Prawda i poświęcenie cz.2 Sezon 2 #Niezwyciężony Iron Man cz.1: W kawałkach #Niezwyciężony Iron Man cz.2: Odrodzenie #Spójrz w światło #Duch w maszynie #Pancerne wojny #Na linii ognia #Tytan kontra Żelazo #Potęga Dooma #Jastrząb i Wdowa #Iron Monger #Na celowniku T.A.R.C.Z.Y. #Między nami szaleńcami #Sabotaż #Misja Mandaryna #Wrogie przejęcie #Ekstremis #Czynnik-X #Ctrl-Alt-Delete #Iron Man 2099 #Dzień Zagłady #Upadek Hammera #Gniew Hulka #Niech żyje Iron Monger #Smocze nasienie #Inwazja pierścieni Makluan cz.1: Anihilacja #Inwazja pierścieni Makluan cz.1: Zjednoczeni Ciekawostki *Duża część serialu opowiada o zdobywaniu pierścieni Makluan przez Mandaryna. *Jedyna seria animowana z udziałem Rescue. *Odcinek z Extremis jest nawiązaniem do komiksowej wersji od Warrena Ellisa. *Występują nawiązania do Fantastycznej Czwórki w "Wrogie przejęcie". Hammer wtedy mówi, co może zrobić promieniowanie kosmiczne. Każdy efekt odpowiada jednemu z członków drużyny Czwórki. *W drugim sezonie jest wiele nawiązań do innych postaci komiksowych np: Iron Fist, Dazzler, czy też Punisher. *W odcinku "Ekstremis" widać Kapitana Amerykę w stanie hibernacji *Agentka Hill woła dwóch agentów: Dum Dum Dugana (Wyjące Komando) i Coulsona (Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.). *Pod koniec odcinka "Ctrl- Alt- Delete" pojawia się glitch, że cały świat wygląda, jakby Tony nadal był w magistrali. *Dziewiąty pierścień Makluan mógł być również używany przez Victora von Dooma. Służył do otwierania portali do innych wymiarów. *W "Upadek Hammera" zostaje wspomniany Matt Murdock jako adwokat Killer Shrike'a. *W "Tytan kontra Żelazo" Pepper nazywa Ducha tandetną podróbą Moon Knighta *W "Czynnik- X" przez chwilę pojawia się Charles Xavier. Jedynie widać jego wózek i jak rusza ustami. Reszta jest zasłonięta. *W ostatnich odcinkach drugiego sezonu pojawiają się Makluańczycy, którzy według komiksów rozbili swój statek na Ziemi, a Mandaryn stamtąd zabrał wszystkie dziesięć pierścieni Makluan. *Hamlet (chce pomścić zmarłego ojca), Victor von Doom (został oszpecony, stracił rodziny i nigdy nie zdejmuje maski) i Czarna Pantera (jest nowym królem i chce dorwać zabójcę) mieli poodobną sytuację do Tony'ego. *W "Potęga Dooma", Victor wysyła Dormammu, żeby pożarł duszę Iron Mana. *W "Zimna wojna" Tony wspomina o planach budowy zbroi odpornej na zimno albo do lotu w kosmos. W późniejszych odcinkach widać oba egzemplarze. *W "Technovore" Rhodey gra w grę, gdzie walczy przeciwko Technovore. Poźniej odzywa się alarm z Projektu Pegaz. *W ostatnim odcinku pierwszego sezonu widać po raz ostatni Zhanga- ojczyma Gene'a. Jednak przy próbie z ósmego pierścienia jako koszmar. *Gdy Harchov uciekł do Rosji, na tkaninie jego płaszcza widać nanoboty, co wskazuje na to, że wirus nie został całkowicie zniszczony. *Rhodey po raz pierwszy przetestował zbroję Mark I w odcinku "Uśmiechnij się, dzisiaj będzie Happy". Lot nie był zbyt udany i Rhodes obiecał Starkowi, że już nigdy nie wejdzie do zbroi. *W serialu nie da się konkretnie określić danego koloru pierścienia, gdyż graficznie pojawiają się błędy. Jednak każdy z nich ma inne moce. *Jest wspomniane, że Czarna Wdowa pracowała dla Projektu Pegaz. *Whiplash zginął w zgniatarce (car compactor) *Jest powiedziane przez ostatniego strażnika pierścienia Makluan, że Pepper mogła być godna pierścieni. *Pepper uwielbia koszykówkę. *Mama Happy'ego jest wiolonczelistką. *W serialu są ocenzurowane niektóre słowa np: kiedy pojawia się brzydkie określenie, jest dźwięk silnika lub inny przerywnik zdania. W sezonie drugim, gdy Tony rozmawiał z Hammerem była mowa, że odda mu Stark International, jeśli wsadzi ślimaka w... (przerywnik i przeskok do rozmowy z Pepper). *Sowa Lilenda była maskotką drużyny koszykarskiej z Akademii Jutra. W komiksach jest postać Leland Owsley, czyli Owl. *Whitney Stane znana też później jako Madame Masque, powstała w wyniku połączenia dwóch postaci: Ezekiela Stane'a (syna Obadiaha) i Whitney Frost (córka Hrabiego Nefarii, która swoja oszpeconą twarz ukrywa pod złotą maską i jest nazywana Madame Masque) *Pepper wspomina zaangażowanie Magneto w projekt o nazwie Broń X (Weapon X) *Komputer zbroi raz nazwał T'challę jako "zły kotek" *Madame Masque ma w swojej masce hologram matki Tony'ego. Tylko raz się pojawia. *W "Iron Man 2099" dochodzi do zmiany przyszłości przez Tony'ego, co oznacza, że dalsze wydarzenia całkowicie były inne. Istnieje też teoria, że wnuk Starka nadal żyje. *Pepper na początku chciała być policjantką, lecz w drugim sezonie planowała zostać agentką T.A.R.C.Z.Y. *Rhodey mówił, że w przyszłości chciałby chodzić do Akademii Lotniczej. Prawdopodobnie jego ojciec tam się uczył, bo jest pilotem, zaś w komiksach on sam został pułkownikiem. *Kolory zbroi Rescue różnią się od tej z komiksów, bo w pierwowzorze miała czerwony kolor zamiast fioletowego. *Pepper kiedyś przygarnęła kota o imieniu Drapek. *Hammer był nazywany Pokerzystą ze względu na swoje zagrywki. *Wygląd Tony'ego wraz z ubiorem jest identyczny jak w jednym numerze Ultimates. Kategoria:Iron Man Kategoria:Seriale animowane Kategoria:Ziemia-904913 Kategoria:Serial Iron Man: Armored Adventures Kategoria:Ciekawostki